Recently, portable digital reproducing devices have been proposed, which record music data in a built-in semiconductor memory, and reproduce the music data from the semiconductor memory.
By the way, the portable digital reproducing devices are brought in bags, or in pockets of jackets.
However, when such a portable digital reproducing device is carried, a manipulating part provided on the portable digital reproducing device is hidden in the bag or the pocket of a jacket, which causes a bothering problem in which the digital reproducing device has to be taken from the bag or the pocket of the jacket every time when music data is reproduced by manipulating the manipulating part.